


A Wyvern comes out to play

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Charlie Weasley, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Has a Twin, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Physical and emotional abuse, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Wrongly accused Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, named Hadrian Salazar Serpen Riddle is a Wyvern:</p><p>A creature said to be a legendary two legged winged creature with a dragon's head and wings; a reptilian body and a tail. They've often been confused with the dragon due to the similarities between them. The wyvern is a lesser-known mythical creature. No clear distinction was made between the two. In the sixteenth century, the English, Scottish, and Irish heraldry, said the key distinction is that a wyvern has two legs, whereas a dragon has four; this is not generally observed in other European countries, where two-legged dragons are common.<br/>The wyvern is regarded as the distant, lesser cousin to the dragon, similar to a dog and a wolf. Wyverns tend to be smaller, weaker; Ultimately inferior to the much more ferocious and powerful dragon. While a dragon always has the ability to breathe fire, a wyvern will usually be unable to. Those that can breathe fire are called "fire drakes" but are still considered lesser. A wyvern will typically be unable to speak, while a dragon often does have that ability. They are often associated with cold weather and ice, and it sometimes possess a venomous bite.</p><p>Hadrian is watched over by Fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wyvern comes out to play

She was happy, no beyond happy. She had a a beautiful healthy baby girl and now a very small but still as beautiful if not even more beautiful baby boy. She had been worried that Someone from the Light would try to take him but no one had come. She smiled happily when The oldest, the girl opened her eyes to let out a small cry then yawn. The baby boy slowly opened his eyes to stare and give a little blubbering baby noise. She smiled and called for her husband. He walked in and smiled when he saw his two baby's. The baby girl was born 2 hours before the baby boy who was the smallest. He smiled and picked his the baby boy and kissed his forehead. The baby boy looked at the man and made grabby hands for him. He lifted the baby boy up to cradle him in one arm and lifted the baby girl up into the other. His wife smiled and sat up. She kissed him on the lips then took the baby's back. 

They had laughed day's after. They had taken the baby's to the Malfoy's, whose son took a liking to Harry and would always be seen holding the baby boy or playing with both twins. Once their first birthday hit they something was off. Dumbledork hadn't made a move and was just standing still. His wife told him it must have been a blessing so they could raise their children. He reluctantly agreed, which was their first mistake. 

Their second was leaving them with their baby sitter instead of with the Malfoy's and couple day's later as they were forced to go on a date. The baby sitter, Morgan, had just put the baby's to sleep when she heard a crash and a baby's wail. She ran up the stairs, just in time to see a man known as Dumbledork take off with the baby boy. The oldest twin, the girl broke off into a screaming fit, tears falling for the loss of her baby brother. Morgan had let the tears fall and immediately informed the baby's parent's. 

They were heart broken to hear that their baby boy was taken by the Light. The wife had sat by the window for days, crying. She berated herself for forgetting about her baby girl but she would always have this whole where her baby boy had been. Most nights she would wake screaming his name. She cried into her husbands chest and cooed over her baby girl. 

Years past and their was no sine of their baby boy. Their baby girl, at age 6 was excelled at any class and could transform into her animagus form. Her form was a Black Mamba, she knew she had a baby twin who was taken because she had seen the pictures of them. She had profected her ability to detach her soul from her body and travel in the astral plane. She had gone everywhere but couldn't find him until she looked into the lives of the Potters. What she saw had taken its toll on her and she came screaming back into her body. She screamed bloody murder and coughed up blood. She ran to her parents bedroom and turned on the lights. 

"MOM!! DAD!! WAKE UP!!!" They bolted up right and looked at her. She was shaking and looked as pale as a ghost. Her mother comforted her and once the young girl was calmed she spoke. 

" Baby, Kigiku Saori Suisen Seireitō Riddle, tell us what you saw." 

"I found him, I found my baby brother." Their eyes widened and looked at Kigiku. Kigiku let the tears fall and shared the memory she had gotten when she visited. The husband was livid, how dare they do that to his son, make him weak and frail. 

" Kigiku, I want you too befriend this so called Harry's Potter. Make him remember his true family and make sure you help heal what has happened to him." Kigiku nodded and kissed her father on the cheek before heading t bed and dreaming of the one called Harry Potter. She smiled when she entered his lonely dream and they became friends. She made it so they had a mental link and they could talk when ever he needed to talk or have someone care. 

The next morning Kigiku soul bended to Harry and watched in horror at what the people who should have been watching over his treat him as if he was a house elf. She was seeing red as they abused and starved him, only caring for the spoiled and rude son they had: who was proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived which was rubbish. She couldn't wait for the time she would go to Hogwarts and scare the shit out everyone and help protect her baby brother. 

Time past and she was now 11 and the mental link she had with Harry was stronger than ever. She had helped him with everything, from reading to doing potions in his sleep and have access to mind books and knowledge. She had winced and seen red when he showed her the rest of his memories. She had showed him how to use legilimency, along with occlumency and how to protect his mind and unravel the knots in his magic and make him 10 times more magical and stronger than before. 

He had told her that he over heard them talking about it, how the knots would make him weak and be a mindless puppet to their bidding. Kigiku was livid and it took Harry and all the self control she had not to kill the Potters in their sleep. 

But know she was 11 and was waiting to see Harry. She had told him his actual name. He had looked at her and smiled, he said that that would explain why they chose Harry, so they could remember that he was a Dark wizards son. She had cried and hugged him. She looked up form a book she had been reading in time to see a lock of black messy hair run to her and hug her to death. She laughed and hugged him closer, feeling tears fall. She placed him on her lap and kissed him on the forehead which got him to giggle. 

"Hello Raven." Harry blushed and kissed Kigiku on the cheek. 

"Hello Sun." Kigiku smiled and pulled Harry so he was curled up in her lap, not that it wasn't impossible, he was bout the size of a 6 year old which made her blood boil. Nothing could fix that, he would always be small. She smiled and held him closely. She sighed when the door opened in walked Draco Malfoy. He saw Kigiku and the bundle in her arms and instantly the Pure-blood air dropped and the same energetic kid she knew came out. 

"Kiki is it really him, is it Haz Haz?" She nodded and he smiled and sat next to her. They were silent the entire rid, only listening to Harry's breathing.


End file.
